Wallflower
by AngelOfVengeance8
Summary: Tara gets a second chance at life, to help the next generation of Halliwells fight the newest rising evil. And this time she is given a power boost, and a chance to find love.
1. Chapter 1

Wallflower

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!

A/N: Don't kill me I do LOVE the Willow/Tara pairing, but always wanted to try this.

Charmed generation presented most:

Wyatt: 23 years old- Wes Ramsey

Chris: 22years old- Drew Fuller

Melinda: 17 yearsold- Ellen Page

Prudence: 19 yearsold- Alexis Bledel

Henry Jr: 18 yearsold- Brandon Eaton

Aiden (1/2human,1/2manticore from Little Monsters): 23 years old: Nathan Halliday (though Aiden's actor might change)

Chapter1: Prologue/another chance pt.1

Time: 2025

Nervousness consumed her as Tara entered this white room, people in golden robes walked about clicking and clacking.

"Hello? Why am I here?" she nervously asked trying to get someone's attention," um, I was told that someone needed my assistance."

Feeling uncomfortable she contracted herself, looking down as she played with her bangs.

"Excuse me are you Tara Maclay?" a middle aged man asked walking towards her.

"Um hey, were you the one who asked for me?" Tara asked.

"No, I'm here to take you to the elders," he said motioning for her to follow.

"Sooo, who are the elders," Tara asked nervously, following up some sets entering through real fancy double doors and down a hallway.

"Who are the elders?" the man turned to face her," don't you know where you are?"

"Um, not really," Tara admitted," last thing I remember is that I was in the Summerland, then I was summoned here."

"Summerland? So you're a pagan witch," the man nodded in understand meant," wonder why they chose you?"

Before she could respond they entered through another set of double doors. Inside sat a row of 5 people wearing golden robes with white.

"Here's the one you asked for," the man bowed to them.

"Thank you Sebastian you may go now," with a nod 'Sebastian' left.

Nervously she turned to face them as they spoke," welcome Tara we are the elder sorta the head angels here."

"Oh..hey," Tara awkwardly waved, before lowering her head.

"Yes, well lets cut to the chase shall we?" another member said.

"You see the underworld is starting to reform become more powerful, we believe only the charmed ones can defeat them," the far left one said.

"The charmed ones I thought they were a myth, they're real?" Tara asked in amazement.

"Yes quite real, well you see the next generation of charmed ones are growing into power, and we fear they might not be ready," the far right one said.

"Well, shouldn't their parents teach them, if they are the children of the charmed ones?" Tara asked confused, for the charmed ones are the most powerful witches in the world.

"Well, you see certain event have happened to cripple the bunch," the center one mentioned with a sorrowful tone.

"You see Paige the youngest one and her husband died last year in a car accident, leaving their kids fragile, their 2 daughters are living with their Aunt Phoebe, the middle sister, who has gotten in a divorce and separated the kids," the center left one explained.

"What about the eldest?" Tara asked.

"She's living happily in a sense with her husband, 3 children, Phoebe's eldest daughter, and Paige's son." The center right finished up.

"So what do you need with me?" Tara asked again.

"We need you to help them hone their magic abilities along with helping them fight," the center one said," we reviewed your death you helped in the fight for good to prevent the end, we want to give you a 2nd chance and fight once more."

"Will I be able to see…" Tara started but was quickly cut off.

"Unfortunately no, your 2 fates are now separate no longer intertwined," a voice said from behind.

Turning Tara was met with an African woman where the same color scheme," who are you?"

"I am the angel of Fate," the woman said with stoic posture.

"So we are no longer together?" Tara's heart ached, the memories of Willow and her together flowed through her head.

"I'm sorry, but trust me when I tell you," Tara looked at the woman," that your destiny holds so much more in store for you to hold the power you were meant to possess and to be with you're true mate."

"What will happen if I accept," Tara asked curiously, wiping some tears away.

"You'll be sent to them, you'll still have your witch powers with a few upgrades," the center elder smirked," we offer you a 2nd chance to help in the fight against evil, and to live once more."

"Live?" she asked.

"Yes, you will be technically alive," the far right elder, said.

"A 2nd chance, to have what was meant for me," looking up to face to council," I accept."

TBC…

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Oh a suggestive pairings: Tara with either: Wyatt, Chris, Aiden, or Henry Jr.

Anything can happen. Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Wallflower

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Please review I need you people to review!

Chapter: First Impressions

"Wyatt get down!" Chris yelled as a demon threw an energy ball his way. After quickly dodging he threw an athame at it killing the demon instantly.

"Well that's last of it," Wyatt said dusting himself off.

"Yeah luckily mom won't be home for awhile," Chris said looking at the damage the demons caused.

"Yeah, I don't know how we're gonna explain this to her," Wyatt said rubbing his head, as he and Chris began to clean, two girls looking in their late teens coming.

"Hey Chris can I barrow your…oh my gosh, what happened," Mel asked looking around with Prudence right behind her.

"Your momma's gonna kill you," Prue smiled laughing at her cousins.

"Not if nobody tells her," Wyatt said giving them a warning look.

"Oh yes mighty prince," Prue mocked giving him a bow.

"Ha ha very funny so what did you two want?" Chris asked fixing the couch.

"Oh yeah we need your car to go to the dance tonight," Mel said looking to Chris hopefully.

"I don't know I got a date with Bianca tonight," Chris smirked looking at the two.

"Oh come on you can date her any night," Mel wined, along with Prue.

"Sorry, but no," Chris said sweeping up the floor.

"Fine, thanks for nothing," Prue said leaving the attic with Mel.

"Welcome," Chris smiled continuing to sweep up the floor.

"Well I got to head to the club and help mom and Aiden out," Wyatt said putting the potion away," got this?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna finish here and call Bianca see when she's coming over," Chris smiled looking at his brother.

"Oh dude you are so mean, well wish you two the best of luck," Wyatt said orbiting out.

"Yeah," Chris sighed looking at the clock, it reading 6:30 pm," me too."

(White Light Land)

"So what's my job again?" Tara asked the angel of fate, as she lead her to the main hall.

"You will be acting as the new generations guide and contact from the elders, a white lighter so to speak," The woman smiled.

"So I'll be one of them?" Tara asked really confused," because I thought you said I was going to stay a witch."

"Well yes but you'll be give some white lighter abilities just so you could be there for them," she responded, looking to Tara," so besides your regular witch powers and white lighter powers we're giving you some upgraded abilities."

"Upgraded like what," Tara asked trying not look too excited.

"Well, you'll be given stronger telekinesis, you'll be keeping your 'sight' and you'll be more versatile than the charmed ones," she explained to her.

"Versatile?" Tara couldn't understand how she'd been different then the charmed ones.

"Well you have the knacky ability, to cast some spells without a ritual and with little to no words, like some' transmutations and stuff," The angel of fate explained to her Tara's amazement," so ready to meet your charges?"

Before she could respond they were surround by multiple golden lights.

(Halliwell Manor)

After getting down with cleaning the attic, Chris began to dial his girlfriend on his cell.

_Hello?_

"Hey Bianca I wanted to know if your still coming over to night," Chris asked putting some chicken in the oven.

_Coming over?_

"Yeah remember it's our 2 year anniversary," Chris smiled fixing up a salad.

_Oh yeah, Chris we need to talk_

"About what?" Chris asked innocently chopping the lettuce.

_Look I think it's time we broke up._

Chris froze at her words," wait what?"

_Look Chrissy I don't think we're working out, I think it would be better if we just moved on._

"Excuse me?" Chris asked totally cut off guard at what she was saying.

_Sorry, Chris goodbye._

With that she hung up the phone leaving him, frozen at his spot. Slowly walking over to the couch in the living room, and flopping on there.

"What happened to you?" Mel asked walking in, wearing a nice red dress along with Prue who wore a blue one.

"Huh? Oh nothing, hey still want the car?" Chris asked, looking the teen girls.

"Yeeeaaaah, why?" Prue asked suspiciously.

With a sigh Chris threw them the keys to his car," don't ask, just be careful with it."

With a nod the girls left, but not before Mel giving him a quick hug," hope your ok."

His mom was working late along with his brother, Prue and Mel were at a dance, and dad and Jr are at magic school for some research.

"Please god send someone to help me," Chris said looking at the ceiling, and at that moment a golden lights appeared spinning around, before two women appeared, one where a white sun dress and heels and the he recognizes as the angel of fate.

"Hello Christopher," fate said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked a little frustrated.

"First," she said suddenly before capping her hands freezing time around, and the family appearing all at once.

"What the hell just happened?" Piper yelled before looking over to the two women," What are you doing here."

"I'm here to talk to you all, as you know evil is rising once more, so the other fates and I decided to finalize the five of you as the charmed ones," the angel of fate said pointing to the five children.

"What?" Leo asked a little concerned.

"An evil is coming, and we need the five of them to come together to take up the mantle," the angel of fate said.

"No, they are too young, you can't possibly expect them to take them on," Piper said in the children's defenses.

"The power of three has been broken, only the twice blessed child with the help of his family can stop this evil," the angel of fate stated, and before Piper could rebuttal she spoke again," if there was another choice; we wouldn't be putting you in this position."

Piper could only sigh in defeat, before turning to Tara," and who's she?"

"This is Tara Maclay, she'll be acting as your guide, a white lighter but not really," Fate explained, Tara only nodded giving a small wave to the family in front of her.

"What do you mean sort of," Prue asked curiously.

"Well Tara was a witch who fought for the greater good, like you all, but ended up dying," Everyone looked to the young girl," now we are giving her life again, and making her your guide."

"Hi," Tara said nervously looking at each of her 'charges'.

"Well it's nice to meet you, but I don't think we need you," Chris said looking at her.

"That's not really your decision, she's been chosen specifically do to her training, heroism, and rationality, so she'll also be helping in guiding some of your witch training," Fate said, and before they could argue she spoke again," trust me at what's ahead you'll need her."

"Fine, we accept," Wyatt said stand up, his siblings and cousin's nodding, much to his parent's dismay.

"Good, then good day, and good luck," the angel of fate said disappearing, sending everyone back, and time began to move; leaving only Chris and Tara in the living room.

"So you're Chris?" Tara said holding out her hand.

"Yeah, sorry about being mean earlier, I'm just a little angry," Chris sighed sitting back down.

"It's ok I understand," Tara said nervously taking a seat," so what's got you down?"

"I don't want to bug you with my issues," Chris said looking at his 'guide'.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be my first case as a guide," Tara joked, making Chris smirk.

"Well my girlfriend of 2 years has just broken up with me over the phone on our anniversary," Chris explained hugging a pillow, sighing deeply.

"Well that's not right, did she give an explanation?" Tara asked curiously.

"No, just that we should pretty much," Chris grunted.

"Well I think you should get an explanation, but I think she's idiot, I can tell by your aurora how good of a person you," catching his attention she continued," you're devoted, caring, and strong, trust me, she's missing out at what you have to offer."

A smile appeared on his face, looking at this…angel, in front of him. Before he could speak the smell of burning hit his nose.

"Oh shit the chicken is burning," he yelled running to the kitchen, making Tara smile.

Tara sighed looking at her new environment," hope I'm ready for what lies ahead."

A/N: This is the first meeting hope you like it please to REVIEW, and still place your vote on who Tara should be with.


	3. Chapter 3

Wallflower

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Please review! Sorry for the bad grammer, I didn't really revise it this time, SORRY!

Also I'm changing actors for the role of Aiden(Wyatt's half-demon best friend), the actor playing him will now be Jared Padalecki.

Mason(recurring role): Dustin Milligan

Tyler: Asher Book

Chapter: WHY?

At the school dance everybody was still frozen as Mel and Prue were placed back at the dance.

"That was trippy," Prue said as everything went to normal, and people started to dance like nothing happened.

"Yeah, and now we have another adult watching us," Melinda grumbled as their dates headed their way.

"Hey baby, you girls want go somewhere private?" Mel's date asked smiling, making Mel blush.

"Sure," Melinda said looking to Prue who also nodded looking at her date leaving the gym.

(Manor)

"This is really good," Tara said taking another sip of her drink.

"Why thank you, my mom taught me how to cook," Chris said proudly as he grabbed the finished plates.

"Well I can obviously tell she's an excellent chef," Tara smiled following him into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Chris said before turning to her nervously," Um, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Tara said looking to him concerned.

"I gotta go talk to Bianca so can you, hold down the fort?" Chris asked grabbing his jacket from a chair.

"Oh yeah of course, be safe," Tara said as he orbed out.

Tara stood there for a minute looking around uncomfortably before heading to the living room.

(P3)

"Dude what's up," Aiden asked looking at Wyatt.

"Didn't you feel that?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Feel what?" Aiden asked handing out drinks.

Wyatt only shook his head remember how everything and everyone gets frozen when an angel of fate appears," nothing, but we got a new guide."

"Guide? Like a whitelighter?" Aiden asked whipping away a spill.

"Yeah, but this time she's a witch," Wyatt said making a drink.

"Is she hot?" Aiden asked mischievously.

Wyatt caught off guard looked away nervously, avoiding eye contact," sure, I guess, I didn't get a good enough look."

"Suuuurrre," Aiden said smile getting bigger," maybe I should pop on over and say hello."

"No!" Wyatt shouted after his friend as he left for the back room," damn."

(School)

"Tyler, so where are we going if I may ask?" Mel asked as they were led to a separate wing of the school.

"Away from all the commotion," he said as they reached the library doors.

"Why?" Prue's date asked confused.

"For this," he said throwing a potion at Prue's date making him collapse to the floor.

"Mason!" Prue shouted running to his side with Mel.

"What I don't understand?" Mel said looking at Tyler.

"Oh you really think I'd let a chance to kill the charmed one's kids slip," Tyler smiled looking at the three.

Then Mason's body began to convulse, as he let out a shriek of pain, his body began to shift.

"What'd you do?" Prue asked angrily watching her boyfriend, shift.

"The potion I threw is one that'll turn him into a monster and can only be turned back by…. well I shouldn't give out all the answers," he smiled, as he pulled an atheme out. As he came at the girls, Mel quickly froze him but turning they saw that Mason was done changing, his jacket and shirt torn as he became an ape like beast. Mel grabbed Prue as the beast headed toward them, taking refuge in the library, they locked the doors, but they knew it wouldn't hold as the beast kept ramming the door.

"Help! Wyatt, Chris somebody Help!" Mel shouted hoping someone would hear.

(Bianca's Apartment)

Chris arrived in her apartment thinking, hoping she would be home. He orbed in all the time, so it wasn't new. Looking around the living room, he saw that it was empty and everything was dark. A noise was heard as he headed to the kitchen he found what who was he was looking for. His ex-girlfriend kissing his best-friend.

"This is what you meant about seeing others," Chris said crossing his arms, the two looked at him full of shock.

"Dude I can explain," Chris' friend tried to respond.

"What are you doing here?" Bianca asked mimicking Chris' movements.

"I wanted a better response then 'just because', a better explanation would've been nice," Chris ranted" but I guess I found my reason."

"Dude please…" the other man tried to say but was cut off by Chris.

"John shut up," Chris' eyes never leaving Bianca's, a slight sense came to him, but chose to ignore it as Bianca began to speak.

(Manor)

Taking a sip of her drink, Tara entered the living room only for a man to instantly appear.

"Oh my," Tara said falling back, looking at the man.

"Sorry, so I'm guessing you're the one watching over the Halliwell bunch?" Aiden asked walking slowly to her.

"Oh, yeah who are you?" Tara asked looking at the man in front of her," and how did you do that?"

"My name is Aiden, I'm Wyatt's best friend," he said smiling," and well I'm half demon."

"Demon oh ok," Tara said relaxing a little.

"You're not scared?" Aiden asked confused.

"Well, where I came from I was friends with vampires, human, and some nice demons," Tara explained nervously.

"Cool," Aiden said smiling," and you are?"

"Oh I'm Tara sorry I got distracted," Tara said shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, and to know how beautiful you are," Aiden said taking her hand giving it a gentlemanly kiss on it.

"Well actually…" she stopped when horrifying feeling came over her, then started to hear cries of help," someone's in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked worried," you mean one of the Halliwells?"

"Can't talk have to get to them," Tara said hearing their cries, all she could think of was getting to them.

(The school)

The girls continued to scream as the doors was being rammed by the beast.

"What are gonna do?" Melinda asked looking desperately to her cousin.

"I don't know?" Prudence said with a worried look stuck on her face.

At that moment a light and wind appeared only for Tara to be standing their next," what's wrong?"

"Some warlock turned my boyfriend into a beast and now they're trying to kill us," Prue said pointing to the door, just as it broke open and the beast entering with the warlock close behind.

"Girls I hope you don't think, you can get a….way," Tyler's eyes landing on Tara," and who are you?"

"Their protector," Tara said putting her hands in front of her," Unda in aer lucus. contego mihi ex meus hostilis , velieris mihi ex suum os."

As she said that a mist started to appear from her hands covering them and her enemy. Thinking quickly she grabbed on her charges, thinking about the manor the light started to appear around them taking them back.

"Damn it," Tyler said getting through the fog finding they're not there," come on I know where they'd gone."

With that he left with the beast following.

(P3)

"So what happened?" Wyatt asked as he wiped the counter.

"Well she's hot, and I don't know she just said I have to go to them then left," Aiden said shrugging his shoulders," whatever that means."

"Them?" Wyatt said to himself before his eyes widened," Mel."

"What?" Aiden asked fixing some pretty girls some drinks.

"I have to go," Wyatt said running off to the back before Aiden could say anything.

(Manor)

The light appeared and revealed the three girls.

"How did you do that?" Mel asked looking to Tara.

"A simple spell, now we should be ready, my guess is that they'll come here?" Tara asked looking to them for any disagreement.

"Well pretty much every villain knows where we live," Mel said before looking to Prue who was teary.

Before Mel could comfort Wyatt orbed in looking concerned.

"Hey is everyone alright," he asked looking around desperately.

"No, Tyler turned out to be a warlock and used a potion to turn Mason into a monster," Prue said angrily," and we don't even know how to turn him back."

"I'm going to get Chris, Tara stay with them and look through the book to find an antidote," Wyatt said before orbing out.

Quickly the three made their way to the attic, where Mel and Prue looked for an antidote while Tara looked around and watched.

After about 3-4 minute and not finding anything Prue let out a groan of frustration at the situation.

"Don't worry Prue we'll find a cure," Mel said comforting her cousin.

"I'm sorry but my guess is that if we're to kill Tyler, Mason will go back to normal," Tara said looking at the girls nervously.

"What makes you say that," Prue asked looking at her new guide.

"Well, I can see his aurora, he's still there but his is sort of mixed with Tylers, so if we were to kill Tyler….." Tara began which was picked up by Mel.

"Tyler's aurora will leave mason and he'll go back to normal," Mel ended looking a little amazed, receiving a nod from Tara.

"So now all we need to do is find the ass hole," Prue stated.

"Oh that won't be necessary," Tyler said entering the room," Mason attack!"

(Bianca's apartment)

"And you were to smothering," Bianca said coming to the end of her explanation.

"So in other words you're dumping me cause….?" Chris hoping she'd sum it up.

"Your moody," Bianca stated but stared walking up to him," look I still care about you it's just I think we should date others for the moment."

At that Chris anger was about to get the best of him as he yelled, "Really well you know what…."

"Chris!" Wyatt cut in entering looking at the scene," we need to get to the house for an emergency."

"Right, Bianca don't contact me you too," Chris said to his ex girlfriend and best friend, as he left with his brother.

(Manor)

As the beast charged at them Tara lifted her hand sending the beast back.

"Telekinesis?" Mel asked looking at Tara who nodded," why don't we have cooler powers?"

"Nice little witch," Tyler said smiling at Tara," but that's not enough to stop him."

"Well….what about you?" Tara said glaring at the warlock, the door quickly hitting him sending him falling down the stairs.

"Mel freeze Mason!" Prue said as the beast began to rise.

"I'm trying," she said trying to freeze the monster heading toward them.

At that Tara knelt to ground placing both hands on the floor," _Spirits of wood bend and fold, trap my victim until told."_

With that the wood started to bend around his body till only his head was sticking out.

"Ok, again cool," Mel said amazed.

"It won't hold for long," Tara said turning her attention to the door to see Tyler throwing a potion at their feet which exploded sending them flying.

"Well it seems like this is the end," Tyler said walking up to the girls who looked up from their spots on the ground.

"Your right," Tyler turned around to see both Wyatt and Chris standing there looking angry before Tyler could react Chris combusted it ending the warlock.

"Are you guys ok?" Wyatt approaching them, moving to Tara who had a cut on her head," let me heal that."

"I could've done it, but thanks," Tara looked up and their eyes met, and Wyatt smiled as he healed her wound.

"Mason!" Prue said running over to the trapped Mason who began to change to human.

"Wow who did this?" Chris asked referring to the wood.

"Oops, _release_," Tara ordered the wood began to go back as it was, leaving an unconscious Mason lying on the floor.

"Wow," the brothers said looking at Tara and what she did.

As Prue kneeled near Mason he slowly began to come around," wha…what happened?"

"Nothing, we just partied a little too hard," Prue said tears rolling down her cheek giving mason a big hug.

(Next morning)

Next morning, everyone sat in the living room, except Tara who was in the center facing Piper.

"Well Tara for what you did, I'm glad you're here," Piper said smiling at her.

"Thanks," Tara said making her way to the door," I look forward working with you all."

"Wait where you going?" Chris asked looking at her curiously.

"I need to find a place to stay, so yeah," Tara said avoiding therir gaze.

"What're you talking about you're staying with us," Piper said with a firm tone.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking uncertain.

"Yes we wouldn't have it any other way," Piper stated making everyone smile.

a/N: so concludes our Pilot Episode, each 'episode' will be like 3 or more chapters long I got a lot of characters and plots introduce. Plus an evil villain like known the charmed ones have faced.


	4. Authors Note

Wallflower

Ok this is an author's note message for all my readers of this story. I want to let everyone know that I am going to continue on with this story. I am writing a Christmas story and I hope to have it up by Christmas or New Years. Since I my inspiration is going up and down.

But I want to let everyone know some things to help keep them interested and just general clearing things up.

My decision regarding Tara's sexuality at this point is to keeper her a lesbian or make her pan/bisexual. My thought being is if I can make straight characters gay/bi why can't I do the reverse.

Some characters more characters from the Angel/Buffy verse is going to make an appearance maybe even stay on as main characters. None will be Buffy, Angel, Willow, Dawn, Spike, or Giles. But a possibility is Faith.

I'll try but probably fail to keep true to the characters. So I ask forgiveness on my part.

I'm going to be writing almost as though it was a show, like chapter are sort of like episodes. And I will have actors listed to give everyone a better visual of my characters and such.

There will be love of all sorts meaning Straight, Gay, Lesbian, etc. If any of these offend any buddy don't read.

The debating with Tara being with Wyatt or Chris is still open. But like I stated I might keep her a lesbian.

Lastly, if anybody has any ideas or things they might want to see/read I'm totally open to suggestions.

So my loyal readers I hope to be posting up my Christmas chapter/episode soon. And please keep reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Wallflower

Disclaimer: I won nothing created by those who created Charmed and Buffy, the Vampire Slayer.

**Warning!: BAD GRAMMAR!**

A/N: This wasn't going to be my 2 episode but thought might as well it's the Holiday Season.

Guest Starring:

Joan Cusack as Ghost of Christmas Past

Luke Bilyk as Ignorance

Aislinn Paul as Want

Robert Carlyle as Komar

Chapter: Tis the Season (part 1)

"Why do you hate Christmas," Tara asked Prue as they walked down the stairs.

"Because it's a stupid holiday full of bad weather and crappy tv-movie specials," she stated as they walked into the kitchen where Piper and Chris were making cookies.

"You still on about Christmas sucks?" Chris smirked as he placed dough on a cooking sheet.

"I remember when you used to watch Christmas specials all the time, you even knew all the songs be heart," Piper quipped as she taken cookies out of the oven, which Chris switched with his.

"I was young stupid, I didn't know any better," Prue stated grabbing a cookie from a batch that was taken from the oven," I'm going out with Mason he wants to go shopping."

"Ok don't be late!" Piper called out as she took the keys from the key holder and left.

Chris looked up to see a confused Tara looking at the door;" don't worry she's always like this during Christmas."

"Why?" Tara asked taking a cookie Chris handed her.

"My sister Phobe, Prue's mother, divorced from Coop on Christmas," Piper stated making another batch of cookie dough," Prue was 10 when it happened."

"Sad," Tara said looking down," I don't even really celebrate Christmas but I still enjoy it"

"Yeah we tried to get her involved with us but she cuts us off," Piper stated keeping up the rhythm of their cooking.

"Well hopefully I can help make this a great Christmas for her," Tara stated full of determination that made Chris smile.

(Somewhere in the City)

In the city a 2 men walked the alley ways. One of the men was in his pajamas while the other was an older gentleman who walked with a cane that looked as though it was made of ice/crystal.

"So now you can see how your life affects those around you," the older gentleman stated.

"Yes spirit," the middle age man stated worried looking to the older man.

"Well isn't this nice another soul saved from damnation," a man appeared from the shadows giving a mocking clap, "congrats but I sorry to say I'm going have to cut this short."

"And you are?" the spirit asked glaring at the man standing in front of the charge.

"The name is Komar, and…" the man smiled eyes turning black as he threw an atheme at the spirit making him disintegrate only leaving the cane. The man walked up to the spot as the other coward back in fear as he watch the killer pick up the cane," finally my reward." He smiled before looking over to the man who began to plead for his life. He smirks before holding out a crystal which pulled the man soul into it.

"With that done, time to get to business," Komar smiled before tapping the cane, turning to the shadows he sees two children a boy and girl both wearing old, dirty, grey Victorian clothing. Both children walked from the shadows holding hands with emotionless expressions," now time to claim some souls."

(Mall)

"So we got stuff for my parents, my brother and sister. I think I'm done anything you need to get?" Mason asked as he walked arm draped of Prue's shoulders.

"No, I don't really celebrate Christmas," Prue stated looking away.

"Oh is it a religious thing?" Mason asked curiously as they began to exit the mall.

"No just a bad Christmas awhile ago," Prue stated still not looking at her boyfriend.

"I sorry do you want to talk about it?" Mason asked turning his girlfriend to face him.

"Well you see…" she stopped feeling a cold/lonely sensation wash over her. She turned quickly to see a poor older male get hit by a car. She covered her mouth in shock witnessing the event.

"So are we going to talk?" Mason asked still looking at his girlfriend with a concerned expression.

Prue just looked at the Mason eyes full of shock," are you serious a man was just run over!"

She looked over but saw people just walking by without concern or care, as though they never saw it happen.

"Oh my god your right," Mason stated pulling out his phone.

Prue stared at the scene shocked as people continued to walk by totally oblivious of the event. But as she stared she saw a boy, younger than her probably in his teens wearing old fashion clothes smiling at the event before staring at her. He only gave a smirk before holding up a crystal and disappearing.

(Manor)

"So you honestly think these decorations are going to help get her into the Christmas spirit?" Chris asked as he hung Christmas ornaments on a tree with Tara, Melinda, and Piper.

"I don't know but it's a good start," Tara smiled.

"Well I love the idea," Piper smiled opening the box full of past ornaments.

"Of course you would mom," Melinda smiled as she hung up mistletoe.

"I better not see you with any boys under that missy," Piper warned looking at her daughter.

"Oh mom…" Melinda whined, as she placed a wreath on the front door.

"Don't oh mom me if you have a boyfriend you know the deal, we have to meet him," Piper stated, Chris and Tara smiled at each other in amusement;" unfortunately you inherited the Halliwell curse when it comes to dating."

"Dating curse?" Tara turned looking to Piper.

"Yep, us Halliwells down have the best dating record," Piper said shaking her head," we've dating demons, warlocks, humans, and other magical beings."

"Which has been passed down to us," Melinda groaned as she hung a wreath.

"So do I need to know about any other holidays that make you all grumpy?" Tara asked amused at the family.

"Well Wyatt hates Arbor day," Melinda stated with a laugh.

"Why Arbor Day?" Tara asked finding the bit of information funny.

"Because when he was 16 his father bought him a new car when he got his driver's license, so when he went out driving he ran into a tree and totally wrecked it," Piper smiled shaking her head.

"On Arbor day none the less," Chris added smiling as Tara shock her head smiling.

"Wow that's really….."

"Guys we got a problem," Prue rushed in, everybody turning to her.

"What's wrong?" Chris walked to his cousin everyone close by.

"I was shopping with Mason and then suddenly a man got run over by a car," Prue stated urgently.

"So?" Melinda asked earning glares from the family," what? Look it's sad that he got hit by a car, but those things don't really concern us."

"Yeah, but what happened after does," Prue stated making everyone look back at her," no noticed or cared, it's like nothing happened."

"Wait what?" Piper asked giving her niece a confused look.

"I'm saying that a guy got hit by a car, and no one but me noticed," Prue said more slowly," everybody just kept to what they were doing, even Mason. It wasn't till I pointed it out that he noticed and called the police."

"Did you see anything else that might have caused it?" Chris asked.

"Well there was a boy who seemed to noticed as well," Prue stated recalling the event," he was dressed in older like Oliver Twist clothes and was smiling."

"We should check the book of shadows before anything else happens," Piper stated as everyone headed up stairs.

(Unknown place)

The boy materialized entering the room seeing Komar placing another soul crystal in case, before turning around.

"Ah my boy you've returned did you bring me anything?" he asked twirling the staff around.

The boy handed the man another crystal, showing no emotion. The smiled as he took the crystal.

"Perfect another soul to add to the collection," he smiled as placed it in the box," but I need more, go join your sister make sure she's doin her job."

The boy only nodded before disappearing," only a little more than my real plans can come to pass."

(Manor)

"Crap, there's nothing here," Prue stated shutting the book.

"So how do we stop them if we can't find them?" Tara asked as they began to head down stairs.

"Oh well it seems you've been looking at the wrong book," they turned to see a woman wearing a 1950 style Christmas dress and pearls, who stood in the center of the room smiling.

"And who are you?" Piper asked looking the woman up and down.

"Well the names Elsie but you can call me The Ghost of Christmas Past," she smiled at the people who looked at her in shock.

A/N: This is part 1, part 2 should appear soon! Again sorry for the bad grammar and hope you stay with me and this story. Please Review!


End file.
